Aspects of the present invention relate to a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-175122 discloses a process cartridge to be used for an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer. In the process cartridge, a charging device, a developing device and a transfer roller are arranged around a photosensitive member, in order, with respect to a rotating direction of the photosensitive member. A surface of the photosensitive member is first uniformly charged by the charging device in accordance with the rotation of the photosensitive member, and then, is selectively exposed to a laser beam. As a result, electrical charge is partially removed from the surface of the photosensitive member and thus an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the photosensitive member. Next, when the latent image formed on the surface of the photosensitive member faces the developing device, the latent image is developed into a toner image by supply of toner from the developing device. Then, the toner image held by the surface of the photosensitive member faces the transfer roller and is transferred onto a sheet when the sheet passes between the photosensitive member and the transfer roller.